<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>卿卿 by NishikawaRan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597083">卿卿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikawaRan/pseuds/NishikawaRan'>NishikawaRan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>摸鱼（2020） [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikawaRan/pseuds/NishikawaRan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>白砂糖片段灭文<br/>某不知名HE爱好者 多年后同居的某日</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>摸鱼（2020） [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095482</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>卿卿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下飞机时天还没亮，等到了家也才不到凌晨五点。</p><p>结束了工作后，千景赶了最早的一班飞机。<br/>
他本该休息一夜，次日再飞回日本。虽然他常年习惯往返国内外，也不需要太多睡眠的时间。但这次比以往出差的时间要长，快过去一个月了，无论如何都需要把时差重新倒回来。原因只有一个：他知道至很想见他，所以坐了当日的飞机。因为时区不同的缘故，他这一天会变得格外长。<br/>
其实那也不要紧，他想。“和前辈在一起的话，一天四十八小时也不算长呢。”如果是茅崎，会说那些出这样的话吧？</p><p>搬出宿舍同居已经有几年了，他还能想起把合键给至的那天，青年那双瞪大的蔷薇色的眼瞳，几乎在一个顷刻就盛满雾气的模样。</p><p>那时的至，在一个月前问了他“前辈，我们搬出去住怎么样？”，千景正抱着笔记本敲敲打打，头都没抬地回答他“好啊”。<br/>
而即便对方的语气十分轻松，但千景很清楚，至在这个试探里设定的收到肯定答复的可能性不过百分之十，剩下的都是不确定的忐忑，所以才很好的铺完了台阶。但至不知道的是，关于“想要同居”的这个以往自己不可能纳入人生的一部分来思考的命题，他在确定过自己现在拥有那样的“能力”后就开始准备了。所以才能在最快的时间给他满分答卷，但在茅崎的口中变成魔法使开挂前辈的感觉也不差。<br/>
当初只顾着露出那种惊讶的表情了吧。他笑着把后辈揽进怀里，吻他的额头，将他放入了合键的手心完全包覆在自己手中。再问他，你愿意吗？</p><p>开门的声音被千景控制的很小，脚步也轻轻的。他没有开灯。一般情况下至晚上肯定熬夜，基本上都在打游戏。不上班的时候早上也不会起得很早，还是让他多睡会比较好。<br/>
家里暖气开的很足，融化了他身上的寒气。他出差地方在南半球，还处夏季。他穿的不多，下了飞机才觉得冷。放好了皮箱后他去卫生间洗漱了一下，身体也回暖的差不多了。他推开卧室的门，果然至还在睡着。</p><p>千景和他同居的恋人都过了三十代了，但是在他眼里的至没有什么变化。这样在床边看过去的时候，会让千景想起他们还在满开宿舍的日子。<br/>
至一个人睡的时候喜欢蜷在一侧，偶尔会无意识地把手臂枕在头下，手机永远在最方便摸到的位置。他睡着的样子很乖，自然卷曲的金发松松软软地垂下来，在眉眼前散乱地荡开。因为舒服的室温，白皙的面颊上透出淡淡的红色。千景的指弓在那抹红色上蹭了一下，看着对方的目光分外温柔。他们的家中，干燥而温暖的温度与他熟睡的恋人的气息正笼罩着他，像这样普通的清晨里的这种实感，让他觉得无比幸福。</p><p>安静地看了他一会后，千景拿开手，想让至好好睡。身边的人却嘤咛一声，握着他的手腕不放，要往床上拉。挣扎着要撑开眼皮，好像睡醒的能量还不够，只是睫毛细细地抖颤。</p><p>“前辈，你回来了……”</p><p>“嗯。”被扯住的千景只好顺从恋人的意思，掀开被子躺到旁边，又把被子重新给他盖好。像吸铁石的两极，至自动自觉地往他怀里靠，软乎乎的头发蹭的他的脖颈一阵细痒。千景轻轻地笑了，顺手把胳膊垫在至的脖子下面，将人搂住，“再睡一会吧。”<br/>
也许是思念的本能作祟，尚未睡醒的至迷迷糊糊地抬起头，主动地吻了上来。一个本就不带什么情欲的吻，只是唇瓣相贴许久。然后他搂住千景的腰，乖顺地把头埋进对方的颈窝，又安静地呼吸。</p><p>喜欢，非常的喜欢。<br/>
只对他露出这样毫无防备又直白可爱的样子的他的后辈、他的恋人。柔软的身体在他怀里熨烫出安心的温度，使千景的眼睛里盛满温柔。他在至的唇上亲一下，鼻尖亲一下，额头再亲一下，下巴抵在他头顶把他搂紧。恋人的鼻尖抵着他的脖颈，鼻息温暖地扫着皮肤。含含糊糊地说着“前辈…”之类的什么话，后面就听不清楚了。</p><p>千景轻轻地笑了，拍拍恋人的背脊。<br/>
“睡吧，我在。”</p><p> </p><p>- Fin -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>